Zkusit to znovu
by Ania the Dragon
Summary: Téměř to dokázali. Porazili Obita, Madaru... byli blízko, avšak ukázalo se, že na Kaguyu nestačí. Jako jediný, kdo není vězněn ve Věčném Tsukiyomi se Naruto rozhodne vsadit na divokou kartu... Nic přece není nemožné, ne? Ani vrátit se zpět v čase. První Naruto fanfict, tak buďte prosím ohleduplní :) Yup, tohle je time-travel story.
1. Prolog

Dobře, tak nejprve toto: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **  
_Jde o můj první příběh, tak prosím, pokud najdete nějakou nesrovnalost, gramatickou či z Naruto světa, nebojte se upozornit :)_

* * *

**Prolog**

Byl sám. Sám na nekonečném a krví nasáklém bitevním poli. Stojíce nad mrtvolami svých přátel, ptal se sám sebe, jak k tomu vlastně došlo? Co se pokazilo? V jednu chvíli to přece vypadalo tak nadějně... Byl nepřítel moc silný? Tak silný, že ani spojená síla všech národů, které na chvíli odložili svou nenávist, nestačila? Uvědomili si to snad až příliš pozdě?

Zvedl zrak k nočnímu nebi. Temnotou se prodíraly paprsky měsíce, které se snažily dostat až k němu, k jeho mysli, ale nemohly. On je nenechal. Černočerná tma, jen jasně zářící měsíc. Rudě zářící. Nekonečná iluze, věčné Tsukiyomi. Sen, ve kterém mysl neví o hrůzách reality, a tělo je jen poslušným vojákem, toho, kdo tento sen stvořil.

Hořce se usmál, copak se tomuto dá říkat život? Ne, je to jen pouhá existence. Téměř si přál, aby toho nebyl ušetřen, aby také snil ten věčný sen, křehký a prázdný klam... Po tváři mu skanula slza. Neobtěžoval se ji otřít. Po ní další. A další. Aniž věděl jak, brečel. Nad prokletou chamtivostí. Nenávistí. Touhou po moci. Nad proklatým osudem, který mu to vše postavil do cesty. Nad přáteli, kteří jsou buďto mrví, nebo chyceni v nekonečné iluzi. Ach, světe, proč jen si tak krutý!? Nevěděl, jak dlouho už tam stojí a pláče. Minutu? Dvě? Deset? Hodinu? Den? Čas ztratil veškerý smysl.

**,,Kluku,"** ozval se v jeho hlavě zničeho nic hluboký hlas. Neodpověděl, ani nijak nezareagoval.

**,,Hej,"** zkusil to hlas znovu, opět nic.

**,,No tak, sakra!"** zaburácel tentokrát hlas podrážděně, **,,poslouchej mě!"**

,,Co... chceš?" odpověděl. Tiše, slabě. Zlomeně.

,**,Tím, že si vypláčeš oči, nikomu život nevrátíš."**

,,Já vím." Věděl, i když si to odmítal připustit.

**,,Nu, tak mě tak napadlo, že možná... možná se s tím dá něco udělat."**

,,A co asi tak?" Rozhořčená odpověď.

**,,Existuje taková... hm, legenda,"** hlas, ozývající se mu v hlavě byl tichý, a neobvykle mírný a klidný.

,,Legenda?"

**,,Přesně tak."**

,,A?" To z něj bude muset každou odpověď páčit!?

**,,No tak, nečerti se. Snažím se vymyslet, jak to podat, abys to pochopil i ty."**

,,..." Nastalo chvilkové ticho.

,,Myslíš to vážně?"

**,,Naprosto. Tak co, Naruto, chtěl bys šanci všechno změnit?"**


	2. Chapter 1

Dobře, tak nejprve toto: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Kapitola 1.

První, co pocítil, byla bolest. Měl pocit, jako by mu snad celé tělo hořelo. Neodvažoval se otevřít oči, aby se to ještě nezhoršilo. V hlavě mu třeštilo a měl pocit, jako by mu do nohou a rukou někdo zatloukl hřebíky. Chvíli tak ležel a přál si, aby to všechno hned přestalo. Byl naprosto dezorientovaný, nedokázal si vybavit, co naposledy dělal... Se zasténáním se pokusil otevřít oči, načež ho oslepilo oslnivé světlo. Okamžitě je pevně zavřel, a pak to zkusil znovu. Tentokrát pomaleji. Už to nebolelo. Po chvíli zírání do stropu- _„S__tr__op? Kde se tu vzal strop? Nebyl jsem náhodou..." _Prolétlo mu hlavou.

Pokusil se posadit a jeho svaly dost rázně zaprotestovaly proti takové namáhané činnosti. Na třetí pokus se mu podařilo vzepřít se na loktech a rozhlédnout se po svém okolí. Byl v malé místnosti, která až podezřele nápadně připomínala jeho starý byt v Konoze, ale to přece nebylo možné.. Nebo ano? Nějak se zvládl pořádně posadit, a po chvilce se jal prozkoumávat okolí. Opatrně, neboť jak se na vlastní kůži přesvědčil, každý pohyb byl až nepříjemně problematický.

To, co zjistil, ho překvapilo. Všechno totiž vypadalo přesně jako v době, kdy mu bylo dvanáct, tedy před vším tím zmatkem na Chunninské zkoušce, jeho tréninkem s Jiraiyou, Akatsuki a především tou zatracenou válkou. A to včetně jej samotného. Ano, přesně tak. Bylo mu (alespoň fyzicky) dvanáct. Zase.

Což nebylo možné, teoreticky ani prakticky. Ne, že by ho to překvapovalo, dávno přišel na to, že nic není nemožné. Jen velmi nepravděpodobné. Přesto ale nastalá situace neměla logické vysvětlení. Což znamenalo, že je jen jedna osoba, se kterou se může poradit. Posadil se na postel a během chvíle se ocitl hluboko ve svém podvědomí.

* * *

Kap. Kap. Kap.

Nikdy nechápal, proč jeho mysl vypadá jako stoka. Nebo napůl zatopený sklep. Jistým, rázným krokem se vydal k místu, o kterém věděl, že se tam nachází pečeť. A za ní, jak doufal, odpovědi.

Kap. Kap. Kap-

Až příliš povědomá klec. Zlaté mříže mizící v místě, kde tušil strop. Uprostřed velká papírová pečeť, která by tam dávno být neměla. A za ní... Chrápání. Na čele mu naběhla žíla, když z plných plic zařval:,,Kdybys taky dělal někdy něco užitečnýho, krom toho spaní, liško pitomá!"

Chvíli se nic nedělo, a když se chystal zařvat znova, tentokráte něco peprnějšího, ozvalo se zpoza mříží zavrčení:**,,Co chceš, kluku zatracená, snažím se tu spát!"**

„To vidím taky," ušklíbl se a popošel blíž ke kleci.

**,,Dobře, dobře,"** s viditelnou nechutí se lišák přesunul blíž k čelní straně pečetě, takže teď byla viděl celá jeho hlava a devět ocasů míhajících se za ní. Kyuubi no yoko, devítiocasí liščí démon. Nejsilnější z Biju. Ne, že by to Narutovi dělalo nějaké vrásky. Vždycky měl nulovou úctu k autoritám. Jakýmkoli.

**,,****Tak to chceš?" **Kyuubi si položil hlavu na přední tlapy, a jal se zírat na svého Jinchurikiho.

,,Není to jasné? Jak to, že jsem ve svém 12ti letém těle? Chceš mi říct, že to vážně vyšlo?"

**,,Huš, zpomal trochu. Ano, jak sis mohl všimnout, vyšlo to. Jsi zpět. A mimochodem, gratuluji ke splnění zkoušky na Ge****n****nina,"** usmál se lišák, **,,****a získání Kakashiho jako senseie, když už jsme u toho."**

Chvíli na obří lišku zíral, jestli si z něj neutahuje, a pak se po jeho tváři rozlil úsměv. Opravdový, nefalšovaný, radostný úsměv.

,,Vážně?! Znamená to, že můžeme všechny zachránit?"

**,,****Jen se moc neraduj,"** utnul Kyuubi rozradostněného ninju, **,,všechno si musíš pečlivě promyslet. Protože každá věc, co změníš, bude mít dopad na budoucnost, pozitivní či negativní."**

Bylo zvláštní sledovat, jak chlapec před ním zvážněl, bylo to tak... mimo jeho charakter...

,,Máš pravdu, Kuramo. Musíme si to důkladně promyslet."

**,,Správně, kluku. Takže, poslouchej..."**

* * *

Další den se probudil překvapivě brzy, a naštěstí bez větších bolestí. Ano, třeštila mu hlava, ale za to mohla dlouhá konverzace s Kyuubim. Jeho tělo na to prostě ještě nebylo připravené. Se zívnutím se podíval na hodiny; bylo půl šesté. Akorát tak čas na ranní trénink.

Protože ještě neměl možnost jít na cvičiště (ne, dokud bude oficiálně členem nějakého týmu), rozhodoval mezi mini-tréninkem u sebe v bytě, nebo Lesem smrti. Po zvážení pravděpodobnosti, že by na cvičišti č. 44 mohl potkat jistou „šílenou hadí ženskou" neboli Anko Mitarashi, raději zvolil svůj byt. Stejně bude tenhle trénink spíše takovým rozhýbáním se, protože než se v tomto těle naučí správně pohybovat, bude to trvat. Doufal, že ne moc dlouho.

Asi tak po hodině se mu podařilo nějak se s tímhle mladším, slabším a tak nějak nevyrovnanějším tělem sžít natolik, že by neměl mít žádné větší problémy. _„Musím si ale dávat pozor... Prvních pár dní asi bude zajímavých...No, vždyť to nejhorší, co mě čeká jsou d-čkové mise a pak Vlnová, hmmm! __Což mi připomíná...__"_

Mrknul na hodiny. Za pět minut sedm. Potutelně se usmál:,,Čas na setkání s Kakashim."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! **

_Taak. Já vím, že mou dlouhou nepřítomnost neomlouvá nic a nikdo, ale tentokrát je na vině "obyčejný" autorský blok. A to vážně, hodně zoufalý blok. Protože, tuhle kapitolu jsem psala několikrát, hlavně kvůli testu s rolničkami, ale nakonec... Vyřešila jsem to takhle. Sice tu není moc akce, ale až se dostaneme do Vlnové, tak bude, nebojte. Jinak, podobné řešení sem viděla v jedné fanfikci, která bohužel, nevím, jak se jmenovala. Ale tohle řešení mi zachránilo život, hahaha -_-' Takže sem si ho trochu upravila, ale originální zdroj toho nápadu že si Naruto s Kakashim nejprve promluví, je v té dané fanfikci, jejíž jméno až zjistím, tak sem dám upozornění. Přeju i tak příjemné čtení :)_

* * *

Celou cestu na cvičiště se Naruto připravoval na setkání se zbytkem týmu 7. Ne, že by měl nějaký problém se Sakurou, i když vidět její ,,fangirl" verzi bude jistě zajímavé. Mnohem větší starosti mu dělal jistý Uchiha, který pro něj byl rivalem, bratrem i nepřítelem. Ach ano, ustát setkání se Sasukem, který se ho pro jednou nesnaží zabít, bude chtít hodně sebeovládání. S úšklebkem na tváři vkročil na cvičiště.

První, kdo na jeho příchod zareagoval, byla Sakura:,,Jdeš pozdě!"

,,Ehh, Sakuro-chan, trochu jsem zaspal..." Ve skutečnosti měl zpoždění asi tak 20 minut. Přesně tolik času mu zabralo uklidnit svoje nervy.

,,To není omluva, Naruto-baka! Chceš nás před naším senseiem znemožnit hned první den tréninku!?" Rozhořčená Sakura se napřáhla, a s hlasitým „bam" přetáhla Naruta po hlavě.

Ten se jen usmál, za prvé, protože v téhle fázi to od ní vůbec nebolelo (v porovnání s tím, co teprve mělo přijít) a za druhé, protože oproti Kakashimu tu byl Naruto brzy.

,,Čemu se směješ, pitomče!?"

,,Ale, Sakuro-chan, nečerti se, sensei tu také ještě není..."

**,,A ještě tak další 3 hodiny nebude,"** ozval se mu posměšně v hlavě Kyuubi.

,,No nepovídej," odpověděl mu sarkasticky.

,,NARUTO!" Sakuřin řev u jeho ucha mu připomněl, že by se měl věnovat přítomnému okamžiku.

,,Můžete být laskavě zticha? Lezete mi na nervy," ozval se za dohadující se dvojicí jistý všem dobře známý hlas „posledního" Uchihy.

,,Em, omlouvám se, Sasuke-kun..."Sakura se láskyplně zahleděla na svůj idol, a Naruto si povzdechl. Na tuhle její stránku už téměř zapomněl. Téměř. Jeho zrak spočinul na Sasukem. Stejné černé vlasy, stejná bledá pleť. V jeho očích však bylo o poznání méně nenávisti, a na čele měl ninja-čelenku se znakem listové. Ten pohled byl jako rána nožem do srdce. Při pomyšlení na to, co se s jeho přítelem stalo (stane? Cestování v čase bylo rozhodně matoucí...) se mu chtělo brečet. Měli to snad Uchihové v krvi, takhle tragické osudy? Jeho mysle zamířila k Itachimu.

,_,Jediný z toho pitomého klanu, který měl alespoň trochu rozumu,"_ říkával Kurama. I přesto byl jeho osud stejně tragický, zemřít rukou-,_,Ale notak dost! Teď si nemůžu dovolit stresovat se z takovýchto věcí, možná je dokážu změnit. Musím se soustředit na současnou situaci!"_ řekl si v duchu a navenek nasadil ten nejlepší úsměv, který se mu podařilo vyloudit.

,,No a co? To se z toho máme postavit na hlavu, že jsme panu Jsem-nejlepší-ze-třídy pocuchali nervy?" Och ano, tohle mu chybělo. Jediný, koho si v poslední době mohl dobírat, byl Kurama. I když to taky mělo něco do sebe...

**,,Hej!"** ozval se lišák dotčeně, ale Naruto ho ignoroval. Čekal, co udělá Sasuke. Na reakci nemusel čekat dlouho.

Zmíněnému Uchihovi naběhla na čele žíla, když vyprskl:,,Klidně se na hlavu postav, ty ubohá napodobenino ninji! To, že jsi složil závěrečnou zkoušku na akademii musela být náhoda!"

,,Možná náhoda, možná dovednost. Tak či onak, jsem ninja, a ještě k tomu člen stejného týmu, jako ty. Asi se s tím budeš muset smířit, pane velký Uchiho."

Pokud Sakuru překvapilo, že se Naruto nezačal vztekat a místo toho ještě více ryl do Sasukeho, nedala to najevo. No, ne že by na to měla čas, neboť Sasuke se v této fázi nechal vytočit snadno, zvlášť, jak přišla řeč na jeho rodinu či klan. Se vzteklým leskem v očích se na Naruta vrhl. Ten se jen zašklebil a vyhnul se ráně mířené do obličeje. Další z jejich ,,přátelských soubojů" na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat...

* * *

Když se Kakashi za tři a půl hodiny konečně dostavil, našel svůj budoucí tým ve velmi zajímavé situaci. Přeloženo do češtiny to znamenalo: Sasuke na jednom konci cvičiště, Naruto na druhém. Oba pomlácení a odmítajíc se na sebe podívat. Sakura stála trochu nervózně uprostřed, očividně se je pokoušela zastavit, i když bezúspěšně. Nebylo těžké si domyslet, co se stalo.

,,Echm-" Kakashi se pokusil upozornit na svou přítomnost, ale nebylo to třeba.

,,Jdete pozdě!"zařvala Sakura tak hlasitě, že měl nutkání si zakrýt uši.

,,Ah, to víte. Stratil jsem se na cestě životem..." Hm, ne. Ani jeden z jeho žáků mu to, soudě z jejich výrazů, nezbaštil. Nevadí.

,,Dobrá. Mám tu tyhle dvě rolničky a budík nastavený na dvanáctou. Z toho vyplývá, že musíte dostat rolničku před tím, než budík zazvoní. Kdo to nezvládne, bude přivázán k tomuhle špalku a bude bez oběda! Když rolničku nezískáte, selhali jste!"

Lehce zděšený výraz jeho studentů byl pro Kakashiho potěšující. Jop, tuhle zkoušku si rozhodně užije. Ačkoli... Kakashiho pohled spočinul na Narutovi, který byl nějaký podezřele klidný... nebo se mu to zdálo?

,,Klidně můžete používat shurikeny, kunaie... Cokoli. Když na mě nepůjdete s úmyslem zabít, tak nevyhrajete!"

Naposledy se rozhlédl po studentech, a pak s úsměvem, který přes masku stejně vidět nebyl, prohlásil:,,TEĎ!"

K jeho mírnému podivení se všichni tři genninové rozprchli do křoví, nejspíše s cílem se ukrýt. Ano, všichni. I Naruto, což Kakashiho překvapilo, tak trochu očekával, že se na něj zmíněný gennin vrhne... Ale co už. Takhle to alespoň bude zábavnější.

* * *

Naruto vyrazil skrz keře směrem, kde předpokládal Sasukeho. Ačkoli nechtěl dát najevo, že je něco jinak, zvlášť ne před Kakashim, přece jen ze sebe nechtěl udělat úplného blbce. A se Sasukem mají alespoň šanci jonina přesvědčit, že pochopili podstatu testu. I když šance, že Uchiha jeho nabídku přijme, byla minimální, za zkoušku přece nic nedal, ne?

Našel ho během chvíle, schovaného v keři.

„ _Alespoň, že moje schopnosti cítit chakru zůstaly, hmm." _pomyslel si._ „To může dost věcí usnadnit."_

„Ahoj, Sasuke. Mám návrh-" nestihl ani dokončit myšlenku, když se na něj oslovený Uchiha obořil.

„Nemám zájem poslouchat návrhy od takové nuly, jako jsi ty! Jen mě budeš zdražovat!"

,,Ale... jen jsem myslel, že bychom spolu měli větší šanci... proti jonninovi, koneckonců-" ale byl znovu přerušen.

„Nezájem! Zvládnu to sám! Nezacláněj!"

Naruto se s povzdechem otočil, a vyrazil hledat Sakuru... Společně s Kuramou, který se bavil tím, že nadával Uchihům ve všech jazycích a všemi výrazy, které znal. A že to byl zajímavý výčet...

Sakuru našel ještě snáze než Sasukeho, bohužel ani zde se nesetkal s úspěchem. Mezi vším tím „Sasuke – kun!" mu stihla ještě říct, že s takovým hlupákem nechce mít co do činění. Smutné, velmi smutné. Ani jeden z nich nepochopil, o co Kakashimu v tomto testu šlo.

„**No být tebou, tak nic neříkám. Nevzpomínáš si, jak jsi dopadl na poprvé ty?"** ozval se Kyuubi se svým obvyklým sarkasmem.

„Huš, liško pitomá! Snažím se tu vymyslet, co dál!"

„**Vymyslet? Tak to bys to mě rovnou vzdát, protože to je u tebe vždycky nebezpečná činnost. Vlastně počkej, od kdy ty přemýšlíš?"**

„Haha, moc vtipné. A teď vážně, co dál? Ne, že bych doufal, že některého z nich přesvědčím, ale stejně..."

„**Nu, budeš muset jít na Kakashiho, jak se od tebe očekává. Ale zkus se zmínit, že se snažil, ju? Třebas ti to nažene bonusové bodíky, ha."**

„...Proč i když něco radíš, zní to, jako by ses mi vysmíval?"

„**Bwhaahahahahahaha~" **lišák k tomuto očividně neměl co dalšího říci, a tak se Naruto navrátil do reality a vydal se najít svého milovaného senseie.

Což bylo ještě snazší, než najít své budoucí „týmové kolegy", protože na rozdíl od nich se Kakashi ani nesnažil schovávat. Prostě jen stál, opřený o strom, a četl si svou milovanou oranžovou knížečku. Naruto měl chuť plácnout se rukou do čela, protože, co by taky jeho sensei mohl jiného dělat, než si hrát na nenápadného perverzáka? _„Eh, starý dobrý Kakashi-sensei..."_ usmál se v duchu.

Aniž by udělal cokoli dalšího, sedl si prostě naproti bělovlasému jonninovi a čekal, až si ho dotyčný všimne. Což bylo velmi rychle, protože se nesnažil být nenápadný, navíc, to v jeho do očí bijícím outfitu ani nešlo...

„Ale, Naruto. Neříkal jsem snad, že na mě máte jít s úmyslem zabít?" řekl Kakashi, aniž zvedl oči od knihy.

„Řekněte, sensei," ozval se Naruto potichu, „jsem opravdu tak nesnesitelný?"

„Cože?" Narutova otázka vyvedla Kakashiho z míry, že dokonce odtrhl pohled od stránek před sebou.

„Ptám se, jestli je tak těžké se mnou vyjít? Protože Sakura i Sasuke mi dali jasně najevo, že ano."

„Jak to?" Kakashi se zadíval Narutovi zpříma do očí, daná situace ho zaskočila. Ano, čekal, že na něj vyrazí jako první právě Naruto, nečekal však otázku, jako byla tato.

„No, byl jsem se jich zeptat, jestli by mi nepomohli, protože jeden gennin proti vám nemá šanci, tak jsem myslel, že tři nebo alespoň dva něco zvládneme. Ale oni mě poslali pryč s tím, že bych jim jen zacláněl, že se se mnou nedá vyjít," nespouštěl Naruto oči ze svého učitele.

„Nevím, Naruto, opravdu nevím, co bych ti na to měl odpovědět. Já vás tři, koneckonců, znám jen z hlášení." Kakashi byl zaskočený víc, než si byl ochotný přiznat, a byl pro jednou rád za to, že mu z obličeje bylo vidět jen jedno oko.

„No nic, sensei," zvedl se Naruto do stoje, „asi budu muset dělat, co se ode mě očekává, že?"

Bez mrknutí oka vytáhl kunai a vyrazil proti Kakashimu, který se ani neobtěžoval knížečku uklidit...

* * *

Jak to dopadlo, není tak těžké domyslet. Naruto mohl mít roky zkušeností navrch, oproti svému já z téhle doby, každopádně neměl dostatečné schopnosti. A on to věděl, Kyuubi to věděl a dost nepokrytě se mu smál. Obzvlášť, když zase skončil přivázaný u kůlu. Klíčové je tady to zase. Kakashi se na všechny tři genniny díval s kamennou tváří a Naruto se na něj šklebil. Sasuke... měl ten svůj „uchihovský výraz" a Sakura... no, myslím, že víme, jak se tvářila Sakura.

„Jediný, kdo by se měl vrátit na akademii, je Naruto," prohlásil Kakashi po chvíli mlčení. Tváře Sasukeho a Sakury se rozzářily, ovšem jen na chvíli, než Kakashi pokračoval:

„Vy dva byste měli jako ninjové skončit!"

Hrobové ticho. Jen na něj nevěřícně zírali. Kakashi se pod maskou usmál.

„Nu ano. Jediný Naruto dokázal odhalit pravou podstatu tohoto testu – a tou je týmová práce. Došlo mu, že sám gennin, který čerstvě dokončil akademii, nemám sám šanci proti trénovanému jonninovi, a tak se pokusil sehnat si pomoc. Jenže ty, Sasuke," Kakashi se Uchihovi podíval zpříma do očí, a pokračoval:,,ses z toho snažil udělat sólo akci. Odmítl si ho s tím, že by ti překážel. A ty, Sakuro," podíval se teď pro změnu na růžovovlásku, „ses starala jen o Sasukeho, aniž bys věděla, kde je. Takže Narutova snaha nakonec přišla vniveč."

Kakashi se znovu odmlčel, tentokrát pro dramatičnost momentu.

„Takže co teď s vámi?"

„Nechte je projít, sensei," ozval se do téhle chvíle tichý Naruto. Kakashi se na něj otočil a tázavě povytáhl obočí. Naruto pokračoval:

„Přece jen, oba jsou slibní ninjové, na rozdíl ode mě. Já už akademii několikrát opakoval, zvládnu to znovu. Třeba, když dostanou do týmu někoho lepšího, než je nula, jako já, tak jim to půjde lépe."

„Naruto..." hlesla Sakura.

„Ne, sensei má pravdu, já... nestojím za nic. Jako kunoichi jsem naprosto zklamala."

Sasuke se sice nezmohl na nic více než táhlé „Hnnnnnnnnnnn," ale i tak to vyvolalo u Naruta úsměv na tváři. A nejen u něj, ačkoli pouze u něj no bylo vidět. Kakashi genniny pozoroval a uvažoval, má-li je nechat projít. Už jen kvůli Narutovi by to chtělo...

„Vy tři-" všichni tři oslovení nadskočili, protože zapomněli, že tam jejich sensei stále stojí, „jste prošli."

„Huh!?" Velmi obsáhlá a všeříkající odpověď.

„Jednoduše. Nakonec jste dokázali, že máte na to, pracovat jako tým. I když to bylo s chlupem. Nakonec, ti, kdo porušují pravidla, jsou ve světě ninjů považováni za odpad. Jenže ti, co se nestarají o své přátele, jsou horší, než ten odpad."

* * *

Později ten den:

„**Docela mě překvapuje, že se to zase povedlo,"** ušklíbal se Kyuubi.

„Proč? Kvůli Sasukemu?" Naruto seděl se zkříženýma nohama před klecí a svůj pohled upíral na lišku uvnitř.

„**No, vzhledem k tomu, jakým směrem se tento test ubíral... Při vousech starouška Rikuda, jak mě ten Uchiha leze na nervy..."**

„No vidíš, ještě že s ním nemusíš mluvit přímo, to by teprve bylo něco. Co je důležitější, teď nás čeká mise do Vlnové. Bohužel, ještě předtím..." Naruto si povzdechl.

„**Ano, ano. D-čkové mise. Užij si je, kluku."**

Naruto si jen odfrkl a odpovědí mu byl Kuramův ďábelský smích. Ano, tohle bude chtít skutečně pevné nervy...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

_Omluva je více než na místě. Já vím, já vím. Odpověď je až prostě jednoduchá. Autorský blok. A věřte mi, nikdo z toho nebyl víc flustrovaný, než já. Sakra! A to jsem si před začátkem psaní téhle povídky říkala,_ **Autorský blok? Há! To mě se nemůže stát, píšu přece o tom, co mám ráda a co mě baví!**..._ Jo, slavná poslední slova. 2 roky. Dva za**aný roky! Za tu dobu jsem byla schopná napsat kolik? Pár vět? I když jsem to měla v hlavě, nic ze mě prostě nevypadlo._ **Vůbec. NIC! UGH!** _Ano, taky do toho vyšel Divoký hon, ale to byla jen jedna věc. No. Snad už jsem zpět. Trochu jsem přeskočila souboj se Zabuzou, a skákat budu i nadále, abychom se rychleji dostali vpřed. Přece jen, v téhle fázi je většina příběhu stejná, jako originál. Tak, snad se bude tahle kapitola líbit, čte-li to ještě vůbec někdo..._

* * *

Když Naruto konečně dorazil domů, neobtěžoval se ani zout boty a rovnou padl vyčerpáním na postel. S povzdechem zabořil hlavu do polštáře a snažil se ignorovat posměšný hlas jedné přerostlé lišky.

„Zapomeňme na Madaru...TOHLE je největší zlo ve vesmíru! Kam se na to hrabe Kaguya!"

„**Muhahahahaha-! Já jsem to říkal, říkal řík~al!"**

„No a co, že se snažili ovládnout a v podstatě zničit svět? A že měli božský komplex!?"

„**Wow. Tobě z toho dobře hrabe."**

„A ty se divíš!? Myslím, že jsem právě našel jednu fatální slabinu tvého cestování v čase-no-jutsu."

„**Skutečně? A copak to je?"**

„D-čkové mise! Prokletí mojí existence...!"

„**Bwhahahahaha~!"**

„Tobě se to směje, když nemusíš nic dělat!"

„**Já že nic nedělám? Já se tu snažím zachovat tvoje duševní zdraví v přijatelných mezích."**

„... Nějak ti to nevěřím."

„**To po tobě nikdo nechce. Ale vzmuž se, zítra konečně utečeš tomuhle peklu na Zemi."**

„Taky už je načase! Kdybych měl tu pitomou kočku chytat ještě jednou, asi by mi ruply nervy."

„**Nejsem si jistý, jestli ti má CO rupnout..."**

„Po tolika letech s tebou už asi ne..."

„… **Budu to považovat za kompliment."**

„Jak myslíš. Nechci ti brát iluze."

„**..."**

„To je jen slovní obrat, chlupáči."

„**Naruto, myslím, že bys měl jít spát, než zážitky z dnešního dne poškodí tvůj mozek ještě víc... pokud je to vůbec možné..."**

„Hmmm? Odkdy ty se staráš o moje zdraví?"

„**Od té doby, co jsem zjistil, že se tě jen tak nezbavím. Chci mít jinchurikiho alespoň trochu v jednom kuse. Pokud možno." **

„Jak dojemná starost. Ale máš pravdu, Oyasumi, Kurama."

„**Oyasumi, Naruto."**

* * *

Další den ráno, když šel společně s týmem 7 do kanceláře Hokageho, se Naruto modlil ke všem bohům, co znal, aby skutečně nastal konec jeho trápení s D-misemi. Koneckonců, v podstatě ještě nic nezměnil (moc), takže věci by se měli odehrávat tak, jako předtím. Ne?

Nicméně nehodlal ponechat nic na náhodě, proto když se Hokage přehraboval papíry s nabídkami misí, a chystal se jim nějakou zadat, promluvil Naruto dřív, než se Sandaime stihl nadechnout.

„Hokage-jiji! Prosím, dej nám nějakou jinou misi, než D. Vždyť – vždyť to ani nejsou mise! Jsou to jen pomocné práce, které nikdo nechce dělat!"

Sasuke na jeho výkřik reagoval pokýváním hlavy, v duchu s Narutem plně souhlasil. Sakura protočila panenky se slovy „Idiot," a Kakashi si jen povzdechl.

Iruka sice spustil svoji tirádu 'Stále ještě jste jen genninové, nic jiného než D-čka pro vás není bezpečné' a blablablala, nicméně Naruto ho neposlouchal. Upřeně pozoroval Hokageho a tvářil se odhodlaně. V duchu se však modlil, aby se to opravdu odehrálo tak, jak si pamatoval, protože...

„_Protože jestli budu nucen tu kočku chytat ještě jednou... tak to nepřežiju ani já, ani ta kočka..."_

Odpovědí na tuto myšlenku mu byl hurónský řehot z Kyuubiho strany, což Naruto zarputile ignoroval.

Hokage se konečně odhodlal odpovědět, a když tak učinil, Naruto div nevyskočil ke stropu radostí.

„Dobrá, pokud potom tolik toužíš... přidělím ti misi kategorie C – ochranu svěřené osoby."

Reakce na toto prohlášení byla různá, jen Kakashi jakž takž zachoval kamennou tvář. Iruka už se nadechoval k dalšímu prohlášení, ale Sandaime ho rukou zadržel a v klidu vyzval „klienta", který čekal za dveřmi, aby vešel dovnitř.

Yop, Tazuna vypadal přesně, jak si ho Naruto pamatoval, včetně flašky saké v ruce. V tuhle chvíli se už do Vlnové začínal docela těšit – i přes to, co se mělo stát.

„Toto je váš klient – stavitel mostů Tazuna z Vlnové. Vaším úkolem je ho eskortovat zpět do jeho země a dále ho chránit, než dokončí stavbu mostu. Nějaké otázky?"

Tazuna se zjevně k chystal utrousit poznámku, ale Kakashi ho předběhl: „Ne, pane."

„Dobrá," usmál se pod kloboukem Hokage, „můžete jít."

Jakmile opustili pracovnu, dal Kakashi svým žákům za úkol se sbalit a sejít se s ním a Tazunou u brány tak rychle, jak jen budou schopni. Když se tak jednooký ninja díval, jak jeho studenti odcházejí domů, pomyslel si, že tohle ještě bude zajímavá mise. Netušil, jak moc měl pravdu.

* * *

Cesta probíhala celkem poklidně, až do té chvíli, než se na pěšině před nimi objevila louže. Což by nebylo tak divné, kdyby už tak dva týdny nespadla ani kapka. Naruto se sám pro sebe usmál, tohle by mohlo být celkem zábavné. Naschvál se postavil těsně před již zmíněnou louži, podíval se nejprve na ní, pak na oblohu, pak znovu na louži a nakonec si založil ruce na hrudi a pokýval hlavou.

„To je ale zajímavý přírodní úkaz. Takovou dobu už nespadla ani kapka, a stejně je tu louže uprostřed cesty."

Reakce se dostavila okamžitě, jak ze strany jeho týmu, tak i ze strany „louže". Sasuke se Sakurou přiskočili blíže k Tazunovi, v rukou kunaie. Kakashi se tvářil jaksi... kdo-ví-jak-pod-tou-maskou-to-není-poznat... ale přesunul se nápadně blíž k louži. Z té se jako stín zjevila dvojice ninjů z Mlžné. Moc toho ale podniknout nestihli, z jedné strany se na ně vrhla trojice odhodlaných genninů, z druhé strany pak bojem protřelý jonin. Po boji bylo snad až příliš rychle.

Naruto se pobaveně ušklíbal, když si vzpomenul, jak tento „souboj" dopadl poprvé. Moc slavné to nebylo. Mrkl na Sakuru a Sasukeho, kteří stále ještě postávali poblíž Tazuny. Sasuke nevypadal příliš otřeseně, a Sakura...

„**Nějak mi to nestojí za komentář,"** ozval se Kyuubi a Naruto s ním pro jednou souhlasil.

Kakashi se jal použít na Tazunu svojí techniku „zlého oka", jak ji Naruto soukromě pojmenoval. Spočívala v tom, že se Kakashi tím svým okem upřeně díval na svojí oběť, a tím, jak bylo to oko jen jedno, se vytvořil jakýsi efekt, který Naruto nikdy nepochopil, ale který fungoval. A nebo to možná bylo jen tím, že měl Tazuna zbytky zdravého rozumu a rozhodl se vše vyklopit bez mučení.

Tak či onak, tým 7 zjistil něco málo o nastalé situaci, ale než se zmohli na cokoli dalšího, proletěl jim kolem uší kunai a s hlasitým pazvukem se zabodl do kmene stromu, poblíž kterého stáli.

Naruto ztěží skryl úšklebek, za který by se nemusel stydět ani Kyuubi.

„_Zdá se, že někdo je pěkně nedočkavý, co... Zabuzo?"_

* * *

Celý souboj se odehrál víceméně tak, jak si ho Naruto pamatoval. A nijak mu to nevadilo.

Ono, z pohledu gennina na první misi byl Zabuza opravdu děsivý, ale z pohledu válečného veterána? Nebezpečný asi jako kotě. Kuramovi to přirovnání z nějakého důvodu přišlo neuvěřitelně trefné.

Tak či onak, tady stál, Zabuzova „mrtvola" před ním, a Haku na stromě nad ní. Naruto zvedl hlavu a podíval se do míst, kde zhruba mohl mít Haku oči.

„Mnohokrát vám děkuji," řekl s úklonou, „už dlouho ho pronásleduji. Jsem lovec ze Skryté mlžné."

Kakashi pokýval hlavou. Sakura se tvářila lehce otřeseně, a Sasuke... no, těžko říct, co se mu honilo hlavou. Haku seskočil ze stromu a popošel k Zabuzově „tělu".

„Váš boj je u konce. Já se teď musím postarat o tělo, protože by mohlo ukrývat mnohá tajemství. Omluvte mě, prosím." S tím zmizel.

Naruto nadzvedl obočí a potichu zabručel: „K čemupak to tělo doopravdy potřebuješ, pane lovec, hmm? K čemupak asi?" Podle pohledu, který mu Kakashi věnoval, si jeho mistr domýšlel rychle. Neměl ale čas s tím nic udělat, protože nadměrné využití sharinganu si vybralo svou daň. Naruto obrátil oči v sloup.

„Čas dostat mistra k Tazunovi, Yay."

„**Zníš vskutku nadšeně. Heh."**

„Jooo... Kuramo, sarkasmus. Sarkasme, Kurama. Seznamte se."

„**Taky tě mám rád, Naruto. A měl by ses věnovat raději realitě, ten emo- Uchiha na tebe divně kouká."**

„Pffff..." odfrkl v duchu Naruto, ale raději začal zase dávat pozor na cestu. Koneckonců, skutečná mise ve Vlnové právě začínala.


End file.
